Goode Times
by volleyballfreaknum1
Summary: Ever wander what was going through zachs mind in CMH? Well here it is, the Goode times and the bad, all in the same story! Disclaimer: I am not ally carter, she is awesome, i am not. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_****_

This is my first fanfic, sorry if it stinks!:)

Zach POV

It was around 6 am and I was getting ready for another boring day of school. Well, if you think things like speaking 18 languages and kicking ass is boring—which I don't, it's just that…well….is necessary to get up at six to do it. In about five minutes I was walking down the stairs with Grant and Jonas onn either side of me.

"Can ya'll walk any faster? I'm starved!" Grant whined.

I was about to say something, when a better idea came to mind. I stuck my foot out and he crashed down the stairs.. "What the hell man?" ugh- he was still complaining.

"I don't know, it seemed like a good Idea at the time." I smirked and Jonas laughed

"Yeah, maybe if you watched where you were going you wouldn't trip over other peoples feet." Jonas suggested.

Just then Mr. Solomon, our cove ops teacher, walked by. "Good morning guys," he looked down," I see Mr. Newman still hasn't mastered the stairs" he sneered.

"That's not fair, Zach tripped me!" Grant shot back.

"Are you sure you didn't trip over his foot"

"That's what I told him sir" I smirked again.

"Good. Now Mr. Newman, I would suggest getting off your butt and getting ready for my class." Then he walked away.

"Aw man, we're in for it," I said, feeling excitement and dread hit me at the same time.

"Why's that" Jonas asked

"Solomon, Joe Solomon, just told us to get ready, and that never means anything good, at all." This would be hard, or fun, maybe both, but with Solomon you could never tell.

"Lucky for me, I'm not in cove ops" Jonas sneered

"Yeah, lucky you" Grant and I muttered as we turned and entered our covert operations classroom. And there sat Solomon.

Smiling…

**_Love it? Hate it? Why dont you review it and let me know????_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello guys," Solomon said once we were all seated " you all have five minutes to meet me outside, and be in the helicopter. If you are late, you will be left behind. You are dismissed."

I took what seemed like my first breath for that entire class, and jumped from my seat. This should be fun, I thought. And you know what? I was right- as always.

***

Once outside the school, I slid into the helicopter with one minute to spare, and took a seat next to Solomon. Soon all the guys crawled in and we took off.

"Today, you will be tailing girls." Solomon said with a smirk. "Gallagher girls to be exact, and I will tell you, that they go to a school like yours. I teach covert operations there too."

It took me a minute to realize I wasn't breathing, then the shock left and I smirked. This would be really fun, I could tell.

"Don't take this lightly, they are more than they seem. You each have been assigned a girl. Here are their files." He was giving us their files? That's probably not legal, but hey, we're spies, its rules-optional. I looked down at the file I was given…

NAME: CAMERON ANN MORGAN "CAMMIE"

_**CODE NAME: CHAMELEON**_

_**ATTENDS THE GALLAGHER ACADEMY FOR EXCEPTIONAL YOUNG WOMEN.**_

_**PAVEMENT ARTIST.**_

I continued reading, until I came across a report about her sneaking out to have clandestine meetings with a normal guy. For a whole semester!!! I can't believe she didn't get caught. Then I saw her picture.

Cammie had dirty blond hair and gorgous green eyes. She wasn't too tall, or too short. She WAS the chameleon, and I could tell. There was something about her that was absolutely stunning and then Mr. Solomon started up again.

"After this mission you will be spending a semester with these girls at Gallagher, there will also be a few guys from the research track. Mrs. Morgan and I have decided-

"Mrs. Morgan?" I questioned. "You mean Cammie's mom is the headmistress?"

"Yes. I see you have Ms. Morgan to tail, good luck, she's one of the best." Wait! Did Solomon just give her a complement. Well crap, she's probably amazing.

I turned the page of he file…

MOM: RACHAEL MORGAN, HEADMISTRESS OF THE GALLAGHER ACADEMY.

_**DAD:CHRIS MORGAN, CIA OPERATIVE, KILLED TWO YEARS AGO**_

NO SIBILINGS

I took a deep breath and looked at her picture again. She was a bit like me, I had lost both of my parents, she had lost one. I couldn't wait to meet her, or well, tail here.

Then I thought of something.

"Mr. Solomon, where are we going?"

"D.C. The Smithsonian to be exact" a smile started to play on his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Grant and I had been wandering around the city for around an hour now, without a sign of our Gallagher girls. Wandering in and out of meuseums and malls, without a little trace. It was frustrating. VERY frustrating, and I was about to give up.

"Hey, how about we sit, maybe they'll pass us or something." Ha, this is as close as I'm going to get to having a day off! I know, I shouldn't be thinking it, but it was a relief to stop and sit anyway.

"Fine. You just had to get Mrs. Invisible, didn't you?" Grant Questioned.

"It's not like I chose her, stupid"

"Well, if you weren't such a kiss up to Mr. S. then this wouldn't-Whoa!" Grant stopped, his head jerking to the right.

A girl with dark brown hair and copper skin twirled in the breeze. She had a plaid skirt and blue vest- Gallagher uniform by the looks of it. I had to admit, she was beautiful, but not really my type. Whatever my type is…

I looked over to Grant.

"Dude, your drooling." He didn't look up, so I wacked him. HARD

"What the-"

I cut him off. "She's a Gallagher Girl," I whispered.

"I knew she looked familiar" Grant muttered.

We both looked back to her, and much to my surprise, she had her arm wrapped around another girl. It was Cammie, but WAIT! How could I have over looked her??? It's like, she wasn't there a second ago-oh wait, Chameleon, that's right. I looked back over at them.

"Shit." Grant muttered. They were staring right at us. Bex…I assumed, looked hopeful, Cammie on the other hand, not so happy. More like pissed, really. Bex cut off in mid sentence, almost scared…almost…and I was sure that we were caught. It was agood thing I had Grant, cause, for as worthless as he could be sometimes, he could read lips pretty well.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" I asked Grant.

" I think she just asked…I can't really tell, ummm? I thnk She just asked Bex what she means? Oh and Bex just Sad….Not really over Josh, I think?"

Grant kept rambling on about saying she was over him- but even I could see the lie on her face. I hadn't even said a word to her, and jelousy had already pitted itsef in my stomach. HOLY CRAP-no – Zach Goode does not get jelous. EVER. So she's not over Jimmy, or Josh (whatever). I could fix that


	4. Chapter 4

Following the girls was easy-or hard- however you want to look at it. If I looked for Bex, it was a walk in the park (especially when we went through a park). When I tried to follow Cammie, well- she was good, and I always found myself going back to Bex.

At about twenty minutes till six, we knew that they would be heading to their redevous with Solomon soon. We watched them carefully, if we lost them now, well… what do I say- FAIL.

The girls made a quick sidestep and merged into a group of teens wearing the exact same outfit, well almost. Their skirts were a different color.

"Can you see them? I can't see them." Grant exclaimed

"Dude, calm down, They're right there." I nodded in their direction, cause pointing would have been a bit obvious.

Suddenly, a few girls turned to look at us, and started giggling. Bex elbowed Cammie and they turned to look at us too.

"The think we're normal guys" I muttered

"Yeah, looks like they do. Hey, they're splitting up." Grant said.

I looked back, sure enough Bex was going up the escalator and Cammie was heading to the escalator.

"Okay, lets go." Grant and I split up, and I strolled over to the elevator, keeping an eye on my Gallagher Girl.

Cammie was reaching out to hit the button, and being the gentleman I am (we can dream, right?) I reached out to hit it first. (It's like winning the elevator game all over again).

"Hey." I said, nodding my head.

"Hi." She pushed the button again. ( I thought that, being a genious and all, she would know, how ever many times you hit the button, won't make it come any faster).

She stood there for a minute staring into space, and I figured she was thinking about something. The elevator doors slid open, snapping her out of it. I stepped in after her, and she looked disappointed, quickly hidind it, though.

I knew I should say something. "So, the Guggenhiem Academy?" Wow, I sounded smart.

"Gallagher Academy" She corrected, almost smiling…almost

"I've never heard of it." Lie. BIG lie.

"Well, it's my school." She really didn't want me here, I could tell. All the more reason to stay.

The elevator was REALLY slow, but I didn't mind. Cammie, on the other hand, was fidgeting a lot. Really bad for a spy, kind of cute though…

"You in a hurry or something?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me."

Haha, that's funny. Solomon probably would kill her. WAIT! DID SHE JUST TELL ME WHERE THE RENDEVOUS IS!?!? I wasn't supposed to know that, but it makes it easier. If I lose her, I can meet her there. There was no way I could fail now, so I might as well have some fun.

"How do you know?" I asked. She looked at me like I was stupid for a second and said "because he said 'meet me at the ruby slipper exibit."

"No," I laughed, trying to bite back a grin. "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch." Maybe I could catch her with a mistake.

"My friend just told me." She covered. Wow, nice lie, I wanted to say. Instead I pointed out her other mistake.

"You fidget a lot." Haha, cover that one.

"I'm sorry." Sure she was…(sarcasm intended)."I have low blood sugar." If I didn't know she was a spy, I would have believed her, but I did, and she was a LIAR. Good for her she's got the lying when spying gene. "I need to eat something."

Well, they had been out here all day, and I hadn't seen them eat anything. I felt bad for her, so I pulled a half eaten bag of M&M's from my pocket and held them out to her. "Here, I ate most of them already."

"Oh…umm…That's okay. Thanks though." Oh so the Gallagher girl doesn't take candy from strangers. That would make me sleep better at night.

"Oh. Okay" I said, shoving the candy back in my pocket.

The doors to the elevator finally slid open. "thanks for the candy." She said as she darted out.

I just followed her.

"Where are you going?" She snapped, spinning on me.

"I thought we were going to meet your techer at the wonderful wizard of OZ." I love my brain…

"We?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm going with you." You had to admit, I was going whether she knew it or not.

"No you're not." She snapped. Ouch, Gallagher Girl, that hurts. She was glaring, and I know, way off topic, but she was cute when she was mad.

"Look." I said confidently." It's dark. You're by yourself. And this is D.C." I sounded old. "And you've only got fifteen minutes to meet your teacher" I was off by ninety seconds, but that would have probably given me away.

"Fine." She muttered, Like I was the most annoying thing in the world, even thought the world knew, THAT thing was Grant.

She was walking REALLY fast, and I had to fake a struggle to keep up with her.

"You can walk really fast." I caught up to her. "So, do you have a name?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, lots of them." Wow, that was pretty honest. I smirked, she thought I didn't see the double meaning behind that sentence. She thought I was a normal guy. Cammie thought a lot of things. Cammie, was wrong.

The silence was starting to kill me, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Did I know she had been forced to break up with Josh-yes, but I wanted her answer, not the file's.

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't neccasarry." She mumbled.

It probably wasn't, but I wasn't being chivalrous, I was tailing her, and she didn't notice.

"It's just up here." She pointed, "And there's a cop over there."

"What?" I asked, sounding hurt, "You think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I could?"

"No, I think that if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will come and arrest you."

Well, that hurt. I'm pretty sure she was kidding- but getting arrested would really hurt my mission objectives, so I smiled at her and stepped away.

She smiled and said "hey, thanks anyway."

I nodded, little did she know, this wouldn't be goodbye, and I was thankful.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in a full out sprint, running through allies, doing all I could to A.) Not be seen and B.) Get to the exhibit before Cammie. I slipped in the door, before she could spot me, and darted up the stairs.

I opened the door to the stairwell, and stepped out, into a small room with a display case. I nodded to Solomon, letting him know Cammie was on her way up, and we slid into the shadows, me on one side of the room and him on the other.

No less than forty-three seconds later (trust me, I counted) Cammie ran out of the stairwell, looking around the empty room. She walked over to the display case, and marveled at the slippers.

"You're four seconds late." Solomon's voice cut though the silence.

Cammie spun on her heel," But I'm alone." Wrong again Gallagher Girl…

"No Ms. Morgan, you're not."

This was my cue. I stepped out of the shadows and said, "Hi again Gallagher girl."

Cammie's face was priceless. It turned to to confusion, to shock, to one of pure disbelief.

"Nice work, Zach." Solomon complimented. I turned to Cammie, and winked. Her reaction took my breath away.

"Hi, Blackthorne boy." She smiled.

HOW DID DHE KNOW ABOUT MY TOP SECRET SPY SCHOOL!!!!! Let me repeat-TOP SECRET. I didn't even know about Gallagher until earlier this morning!

The air was trapped in my throat-chocking me a little as my jaw lay on the ground. Solomon did a double take, blinking a few times, and then I realized, CAMMIE MORGAN WAS GOOD!

"Very good Ms. Morgan," Cammie smiled at me, I loved her smile, "but not good enough." Cammie blushed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Your mission was…what?" Her voice sounded completely even. "To keep us from achieving our mission?"

That was a strange way to put it, but yeah. I raised my eyebrows, "something like that." The I couldn't help it; I smirked and said "I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you would tell me where it was, and walk me half way there." I laughed, shaking my head.

Cammie's eye's glazed over as she replayed the day in her head. I hoped she wouldn't be too mad about losing, but I couldn't help the fact I was Goode, which in fact IS much better than good.

Solomon nodded in my direction, and I Cammie and out the door just as a group of tourist came in. I risked a glance back at Cammie, and she looked dazed, as Solomon led her out of the small room.

She hadn't even noticed the small bug I'd placed on her jacket, when I'd slid by. I might get to hear what she thinks about me tonight…that could be interesting.

***

Grant and Jonas were sitting in the room, when I walked in.

"Hey, plug this in" I tossed the bugs wire to Jonas.

"You bugged one of the girls!?!?!" Grant and Jonas exclaimed together.

"You're just mad you didn't think about it." I muttered

"We've got ear" Jonas spoke up, shutting up grant and I as voices came out of the speakers.

"You really saw some?" a little southern voice asked, "You mean, they really exist?" she whispered

"Liz," Someone whispered, and I could tell it was Cammie now, "They're not unicorns."

I held back a laugh, and Grant smiled.

"No," a British accent said flatly, "they're boys. And they're good."

"Maybe it's not what you think." The southern voice piped up. "Maybe they weren't from Blackthorne at all." Wrong. "Maybe they just look young."

"Maybe we look young cause we are." Grant chirped, and I cracked up. Jonas shushed us and turned the volume up.

The thick British accent said, "Oh, it was them."

"I can't believe I actually talked to him." Cammie started, "I can't believe I actually told him where I was going." Poor Cammie, I did look pretty innocent. Grant and Jonas looked at me. I smirked.

"It couldn't have been that bad cam-" Liz started

"Oh it was worse, he was…and I was…and then…" Cammie stopped

She was embarrassed, I could tell.

"So," another voice started, "Just how hot was this guy?"

I gaped.

"Macey," Cammie groaned. "Does it matter?" OF COURSE IT MATTERS!

"He was pretty hot," The British girl said.

"Guys, the hotness is really beside the point, " Cammie pleaded.

By this time, Grant was rolling on the floor laughing.

"But exactly what kind of hot was he?" Liz asked

Hmmmmmm? I didn't know there were different kinds of hot….

"I mean, would you say he was pretty boy hot, like Leonardo Dicaprio, the early years, or ruggedly handsome hot like George Clooney the later years?"

"Dude, they're like, rating you." Grant laughed

"Shut it, I wanna know how hot I am!" I said, talking in a whiney teenage voice.

"Rugged, Defiantly rugged." The British one confirmed.

The bug went silent, and I'm guessing the girls had left the room, that's when I fake-squealed, "THEY THINK I'M RUGGEDLY HANDSOME!" Now, Grant and I were both rolling on the floor cracking up.

We would be leaving for Gallagher tomorrow, and I couldn't help but be excited to go, (or maybe to see Cammie?) Either way, I couldn't wait!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! I'M SORRY

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry- I told my self I wouldn't do these authors notes but I NEED to tell ya'll that I'm extremely busy, and I have a volleyball tourney tomorrow. I am sick, and behind on school work, so I won't be updating until later tomorrow night or over the weekend, I will post a three chapter minimum and I think you will like it! Once again, I am REALLY sorry, I really want to update everyday for ya'll, cause you rock- but I hurt, I'm sick, I'm getting behind on school, and the year's just begun. Thanks for reading this- I feel really guilty.

Love,

Becca


	7. Chapter 6

I don't really know what to think of this chapter yet. If you don't like it review and let me know, I will replace it! 

When I woke up, it felt like Christmas morning. Well, without the presents or the stockings (I would say Santa, but the fat man could never make it through security. In fact he'd probably get shot trying.) So I hoped out of bed, throwing on my clothes, and packing the rest. Only a few more hours until we left for Gallagher, and the suspense was killing me.

"Hey," Jonas said, walking into the room.

"Hey," I said, an idea coming to mind, "do you want to try, and hack into Gallagher?"

"Dude, heck yes, best idea ever!" Grant cheered walking in.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." Jonas pulled out his laptop, and started typing. It was always good to be friends with a genius. "Wow, they have major security," he muttered. "About fifty fire walls, and a hacker lock."

"Can you break it?" I asked

"I can try." He looked up, "but it might take a while."

***

About thirty minutes later Grant shook me awake, hard if I might add.

"Zach, he's in, get up!" Grant yelled

I jumped out of my bed and looked over Jonas's shoulder, He was on a site with lists of names. I guessed they were Gallagher girls, and then I saw Cammie's name.

"Jonas, click that one," I said pointing to her name, "That's the girl I tailed."

He clicked it, and the screen listed even more information than her file. I found out that she was the best in her class (shocker), and then I saw a tab that said "PARENTS." I wanted to read more, but with Grant and Jonas there, I decided to give her the little privacy every spy deserves (not full privacy, cause hey, what kind of spy would I be if I let classified information go completely unread?)

"Hey, Jonas, will you send this site to my email?"

"Sure" He said.

"Yeah, Zach just wants to read about his girlfriend." Grant mused.

I chucked a pillow at his head and said, "she's not my girlfriend," but even lower I added, "not yet anyway."

"What was that?" Grant asked, I ignored him and walked over to my bed, pulling out my laptop. I clicked on the link Jonas sent me, and it opened to the Gallagher Alumni. Again, I clicked on Cammie's name and it opened to her page, then I clicked on the parent's link.

The new page opened and I got the option to click on Rachael Morgan or Chris Morgan. I chose Chris and the computer pulled up his file. What shocked me the most was the mission report, from his last assignment. It was written by JOE SOLOMON!

It said:

_2400 hours, Agent Morgan and Agent M Goode escaped from their holding cell, when Agent Solomon and Agent C Goode cut the power and opened the doors. The subjects (Circle of Caven) attacked, and the Operatives fought out the battle. Agent Morgan killed Connor Veague (suspected leader of the COC), and was shot and killed right after. Agent M. Goode (_Matt Goode, or, my dad_), tried to save him, and recover the body, when he was shot three times in the chest. Agent C Goode (_Christine Goode, my mom_) was shot in the stomach and knocked unconscious. Agent Solomon Shot the remaining guards, retrieved the disk from Connor, and grabbed Agent C Goode's body because she was still breathing. He carried her out to the van, where Agent Abby Cameron drove them to the hospital. Agent C Goode died later that night and Agent Solomon And Abby where the only survivor's._

It took me a minute to realize I wasn't breathing, and when I did, I gasped and chocked back the shock. I read farther down the file and realized that I had just figured out how my parents had died. How Cammie's dad had died. Then I saw a paragraph stating that Solomon had semi-retired after that mission. That the three Agents that had died, were three of his best friends.

I didn't know what to think of the information I had just read. I knew that my parents were dead, a long time ago, but whatever hope I had, that they were being held hostage, was gone now. Most likely Cammie didn't know about this, she probably knew exactly what I'd known, twenty minutes ago.

It was then, I realized, I didn't want to Gallagher for the fun of it. I just wanted to see Cammie. The plane was leaving in three hours, and I didn't need to get on it to know that I was falling for her. HARD.

***

The plane ride to Virginia took about two and a half hours, and was mainly spent by Grant complaining about the lumpy seats and cramped spaces (he just never stops whining…) Eventually Jonas and I got smart. He distracted Grant while I placed a napotine patch on his arm. We enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence.

When the plane landed we got on a bus and drove fifteen miles to the Gallagher Academy, We got there around dinnertime and Dr. Steve ushered us in. The Academy looked like a castle.

"Ok guys, here we go, and by the way, they're not expecting you, so it might be a bit of a shock'" Dr. Steve said cheerfully as he pulled at the doors.

As soon as we entered, every bit of noise stopped. Unless you count the clinking of silver wear being dropped. The headmistress got up and started saying something, but I doubt anyone was listening. You know, it's bad for a spy to be surprised, I thought Gallagher had trained them better than this. I looked around the room, no one was moving, or talking for that matter. It was really awkward having this many people staring at us, but I wouldn't let it show on my face. My eyes focused on two girls, one I instantly recognized as Mace McHenry (who knew the senators daughter was a spy-in-training?) and the other was Cammie. Neither one of them looked nearly as shocked as the rest, Macey hadn't even looked up from her magazine, and Cammie, well her jaw wasn't on the floor like everyone else's. She nudged Macey, and looked over for half a second, Macey nodded and went back to reading. Cammie's eyes locked with mine for a few seconds, and she blushed. I leaned against a table and smirked. This was going to be an interesting semester…


	8. Chapter 7

_**Ok, so I've been thinking, and rewriting this book is starting to get boring, ccause I don't have much to work with. So I will keep writing it, but with a twist. It isn't going to completely follow Ally's story line. I will keep some stuff, cut some stuff out, add new parts, and all that jazz! I will keep the major parts of the story, and it will stay in zachs pov, with a bit of Solomon pov and, well yeah. I hope you like it:)**_

It was getting pretty late, but I just WASN'T tired. I was way to excited for tomorrow, so I decided to slip out of bed and explore.

The mansion was kinda creepy at night, and I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched. Of course, there were surveillance camera's, I was just avoiding them. I heard someone breathing, with there feet padding softly on the ground. I pushed myself up against a wall, into the shadows, in time to see Cammie turn the corner. She was in long white sweat pants, with a black tank top. For once her hair was down, and she looked half way asleep. She was so cute-snap out of it zach! I held my breath as her gaze passed over me. She walked down the hall to the foyer, and pulled at the tapestry, revealing a passage way, with one last look around, she slid in.

So this is what my Gallagher girl does in her spare time…huh, why doesn't that surprise me? Oh wait, spy. I decided to follow her in.

Quietly, I opened up the passage way and slid in, with out her noticing me. I started to follow her, and I realized that this passage must go throughout the whole school. It was huge!

I squinted through the dark to see Cammie slide down the wall. She was just sitting there, thinking about something. I walked closer to her, and she still didn't notice. She was either really deep in thought, or I was just EXTREMELY stealthy.

"Hey, Gallagher girl," I said, sliding to sit next to her.

She jumped and looked at me. "Zach?" she asked

"The one and only," I smirked.

"How did you know about this?" she moved her arms around referring to the passage way.

Well, I could tell her the truth. I could lie and say I found it. Or I could just confuse her. I went with the third option, it was always easier, so I pointed at myself, and said, "spy."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. It was silent for a minute, and I thought she had fallen asleep. She sighed and turned to look at me, obviously thinking hard about something. Was it that Jimmy guy? I really should meet him some time….what a reunion that would be.

"Gallagher girl?" I asked. She just looked the other way. Wow, its like she was ignoring me, wait is she ignoring me? What could I have done? I thought back to the night of DC. She's not mad about that, is she?

"Cammie," I tried again. "Your not actually mad about DC, are you?" She still wasn't talking. "It was a cover Gallagher girl, an op. Maybe you're familiar with the concept?" I would have hated it, if I had been beaten at my own game. She was the chameleon, and I had seen her.

"If it helps, I had to watch Bex, to follow you." I tried again.

Cammie half-laughed under her breath. "It helps a little." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good." It got quiet again after that, but it was more comfortable this time. Cammie yawned, and leaned her head on my shoulder, but we didn't talk. I looked at her face, but her eyes were closed. It was late. I couldn't blame her for falling asleep. She hadn't really been fully awake when I got here anyway. I sat there for about twenty minutes, just thinking about everything. About the secrets I knew. The things I'd done. I looked at Cammie, sleeping peacefully and I smiled. She looked so innocent, like she couldn't kill me with her bare hands.

I was getting pretty tired, but I didn't want to wake Cammie, so I slowly got up, and pulled her into my arms, and climbed out of the passage, into the foyer. I really felt eyes on me, but if Gallagher was any bit as safe as Blackthorne, than I had nothing to worry about. I shook off the feeling and carried Cammie up the stairs.

***

Solomon POV

I had been in my office, working late, when I had decided to go up and wander around the academy. I hadn't really gotten much sleep lately, and tonight probably wouldn't be any different. I saw Zach, as I entered the hall of history, but I stayed quiet. I might as well see what he's up to. I started to follow him, and I notice that he avoided all the security Cameras expertly. It was good to know that, he kept an eye on his surroundings this late at night. My question, why was he out here. Suddenly, he pushed himself up against a wall, pulling me out of my thoughts. I did the same, and about four seconds later Cammie came around the corner. I hadn't even heard her. I watched as she walked down the stairs to the foyer, and pulled open the ancient Gallagher tapestry. Hmmmmmm, this place had secret passages, good to know. She looked around again and crawled into the hole. I stood quietly, and after about five minutes, Zach stepped out of the shadows and crawled in after her. I decided to to wait a while and see what happened.

Exactly 43 minutes and 38 seconds later (trust me, I would know.) Zach came back out, carrying Cammie. She must have fallen asleep. Just like her dad, she could sleep any where. I followed Zach carry her up the stairs back to her room. I was surprised to see their dorm unlocked. I stood by the door and watched him lay Cammie in bed and cover her up. He stood there for a second, before kissing her on the forehead, and turning to walk out the room. I slipped back into the shadows before he could see me, but not before I saw him slip three bugs into their room. He was a spy, and a good one at that. I just hoped he didn't hear something he wouldn't want to hear.

***

Zach POV

I slipped back into my room without waking Grant or Jonas, and layed back down in my bed. It had been a pretty good day, and tomorrow should be better. I couldn't wait to tap into the bugs I'd set and her what Cammie had had to say. Yeah, tomorrow would be a good day.

_**I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long for an update. Life is hectic right now:D I'll post soon! Cya;) **_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Dr. Steve INSISTED on walking us to our first class. As if we'd get lost.

As if we'd need guides.

As if we weren't spies.

He knocked on the door, and some teacher, Mr. Smith I think, (okay, so I knew) answered it. I looked around and spotted Cammie. She was studying a very interesting (and invisible) spot on the ceiling.

"Shall we have the boys introduce themselves?" Dr. Steve asked.

"In this career, I have found that names, at best, are temporary, but if they must." Mr. Smith spoke dryly. I guess someone's not a very happy camper….

Jonas stepped forward, pulling on the collar of his shirt. Poor kid, there's a reason why he's going on the research track. He's pretty bad, under pressure. " Umm, I'm Jonas, I'm sixteen, and a sophomore-"

"Thus your enrollment in this class," Mr. Smith said, handing out quizzes.

"Excellent job Jonas, Excellent job. (I never could figure out why Dr. Steve thought excellent was such an excellent word.) Now, Jonas here is on the Research Track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show him around?"

"HUMPH!" a little blonde exclaimed. To the average eye, it looked like she was eager but really it probably had more to do with the fact that the girl behind her, had just kicked her chair. HARD.

"Dr. Steve pointed at the little blonde and said, "excellent," again. "Jonas, you can spend the rest of the day with Ms…….." Dr. Steve trailed off.

"Sutton. Liz Sutton."

"Excellent, now grant if you would…"

"I'm Grant." He said sliding into the chair next to Bex. She smiled, and flipped her hair. Cammie looked a bit shocked, it was pretty funny, guess she's never seen her friend do that before.

I decided not to wait on Dr. Steve, so I began walking toward the empty seat, next to Cammie and said, "I'm Zach, and I think I've found my guide."

"Excellent!" Dr. Steve exclaimed. And yes, it was VERY excellent.

Class went by really fast, so I followed Cammie out the door.

"So we meet again." Yeah there were about a billion other things I could have said, but that just kinda slipped out. I smirked, hoping to hide the slight embarrassment, because, hey, what kind of spy would I be if you could tell that I was embarrassed?

There were girls everywhere, but I kept Cammie and I out of the current. I looked around. "So this is the famous Gallagher Academy."

"Yes." She replied politely. "This is the second-floor corridor. Most of your classes will be down this hall."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was embarrassed about last night. You know, falling asleep and having me carry her to her room. "And you're the famous Cammie Morgan." I said it slowly.

"Sure?" She said it as more of a question.

"What Gallagher Girl, having a bit of an identity crisis?" I asked.

"Who knows, maybe it's just a cover." She smirked

Okay, that's SO not cool, she stole my smirk, it was really cute though. I guess I could let it slide. It took me a moment to realize that I was just staring at her, but she was doing the same. Cammie realized it, blushed and turned away.

"Come on." She mumbled. "Culture and assimilation is this way."

Great. I was a spy, And I was going to CULTURE class.

Maybe I would get to learn how to fold napkins! (and yes, the sarcasm WAS intended.)


	10. Chapter 10

I have writers block and I don't know what to right! I've typed up so many chapters the past few months and I can't post them cause they kinda suck Does anyone have any ideas for this story that they could send me???

Btw: I have a few new stories that I posted:

It's a goode thing

Too bad it's classified

Plus another story that I'm continuing for peacewithrythem:

It's our time now.

I would really like some input on them. You know, constructive criticism, complements, feedback. If you guys could review them, it would be great

Thanks

Becca


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm just letting ya'll know that I'm going to be updating ALL of my stories(except for the one-shots of course) and that they should be up by Wednesday at the latest. I'm sorry for my lack of updating skills, and I promise that I'll work on it.

Stick with me please:)

R&R!

Peace. I'm out.

Becca:)

P.s. My chronic case of writers block is gone!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sooooo, (awkaward silence), I'm updating:) Here you go:  
**_

Just as I had thought, Culture and Assimilation was boring. Shocker. Grant popped up next to me as I pressed the button for the elevator to take us down to sublevel one, and the scanners memorized our retinal images. As the elevator started its decent, I couldn't help but remember a different day, in a different elevator, with a much more attractive person.

"I wonder what we're doing in cove ops today." Grant commented as the doors slid open, but before I could respond Solomon was saying "Cove ops class, let's go." That was most likely, the most exciting thing I've heard all day!

As we made our way out to the vans I saw Cammie walking with Bex. Hmmmmm…..I wonder if we're going to have partners? I'd have to ask Mr. S. about that later.

Solomon climbed into the van first(no surprise there) and Grant and I took a seat on either side of him. Cammie and Bex sat across from us. I made a point to keep my breathing completely even, so that I wouldn't seem nervous. Or excited. Mostly excited…

Up in the front seat Dr. Steve was droning on and on about who knows what to who knows who. It was probably a conversation directed to Mr. Solomon, but he was just sitting there ignoring him. The van roared to life as Solomon said "Brush pass, Mrs. Baxter. Define it."

"The art of covertly passing an object between two agents." She replied automatically, as if the textbook was pressed into her mind.

"Correct." Solomon said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cammie glance at me. "The little things can get away from you ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter." He pulled a quarter out of his hands and flipped it. "Watch. Listen. Remember to communicate. Observe." Solomon paused for a second and looked at me, while the girls started to talk quietly. "Pair off."

Cammie looked at Bex and they started to leave the van before Solomon said, "Oh no, Ms. Morgan, I believe you already have a partner." New favorite teacher? I think so.

***

"Come on Gallagher Girl, this'll be fun." I said grabbing Cammie's hand and pulling her toward the square, and the gazebo where she was documented having meetings with that Jimmy guy. "So, do you come here often?" I asked her while sitting down on the steps.

"I used to, but then the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop." She shrugged and I laughed quietly, squinting up at her through the sun.

"Okay, you're it Mrs. Walters. Be aware of your casual observers and let's make those passes quick and clean." Mr. Solomon's voice crackled through our comms. I leaned back even further and closed my eyes.

"So, what about you? Where exactly does Blackthorne call home?" Cammie asked, curiosity was laced through her voice.

"Oh, that's classified." I smirked

"So you can sleep inside the walls of my school but I can't even know where yours is?" She sounded annoyed, but it was pretty funny (and cute).

"Trust me Gallagher Girl, you wouldn't want to sleep in my school." That part was actually pretty true when you got to thinking about all the hormonal teenage guys that lived there.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?"

"Just trust me Gallagher Girl." I sat back up on the step and placed my elbows on my knees as I asked, "can you trust me?"

"Ms. Morrison, you passed three cars on Main Street; what were their tag numbers?" Solomon asked, but Cammie's gaze never left mine.

Across the street Eva dropped the coin into Courtney's shopping bag and Solomon warned her about the ATM machine with a camera.

"Solomon's good." I nodded

"Yeah, he is."

"They say you're good, too." Cammie honestly looked shocked for a moment before she recovered and put on an emotionless mask.

"Okay Zach," at the sound of my name I sat up straighter, waiting for Solomon's question. "Without turning around, tell me how many windows overlook the squared from the left side."

"Fourteen." It slid off my tongue without even thinking about it. I had counted them when I was leaning back on the steps. "They say you're a real pavement artist. You know, it's probably a good thing I got to tail you in D.C. If you'd been tailing me, I never would have seen you." It was supposed to be a compliment, but judging by the look on her face, she didn't take it that way. And then I realized that even though Cammie was a spy, she was also a girl, and every girl wouldn't mind being seen. A piece of information from her file started nagging me. Josh had seen her. By the time I came out of my thoughts, I realized that Cammie was gone. It's like we were playing hide and seek. Cammie was good at hiding but I was Goode at seeking.(that pun was intended:)

As I turned the corner I saw her talking to a guy (most likely Josh) and a girl. Even an idiot(like Grant) could probably tell that Josh and the other girl were standing up too straight. Too still. And part of me felt bad for Cammie seeing as though Josh already had another girlfriend. I walked up to them and slipped my hand into Cammie's, instantly realizing that she had the quarter.

"Cammie, there you are." I said using her actual name for once. "I was wondering where you disappeared to." I turned to Josh and said, "I'm Zach," while sticking out my free hand. He shook it, but his glare never left the one holding Cammie's.

"Zach this is DeeDee. And Josh. They're…." Cammie trailed off looking for the right word.

"We're friends of Cammie's." DeeDee cut in. yeah "friends".

"Zach and I…" Cammie tried again, and I decided to help her out.

"I go to school with Cammie."

"Really? I thought it was an all girls school?" DeeDee asked.

"Actually my school's doing an exchange with Gallagher for the semester."

"Oh, that's great." She smiled

"Yeah, well Cam, the van is leaving in ten." I turned to face DeeDee and Josh. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." DeeDee chirped. Man that girl is too happy for her own good. Josh I noticed, didn't say anything. So with one last look at Cammie, I slid the quarter out of her hand and walked back down the street.

_**So Goode? Bad? I hope it's not bad. This is the longest chapter that I've ever written. Ever. I'm proud of myself:) Review! please?  
**_


End file.
